charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charon
Charon is a powerful known Soul Collector. She worked with ghost Jackson Ward during the time she was shown. Charon seeks out the souls of good witches and helps ghosts and spirits get their revenge but in return, they have to help her get these souls. She then ferries these souls to hell for an eternity of damnation. Alcatraz Charon was seen Floating and talking to someone in one of the cells in the large prison. She was talking to the late deceased of Jackson Ward, a man executed of murder. Ward was very determined to get off the rock of Alkatraz, but Charon said he was never going to leave, because if he has not been able to leave now, there would be no way in the present or in the future. She said he has been stuck there for 36 years living between life and death. Jackson walked through the cell door and stated that he is now able to break the physical plane, and prepare for his revenge, which was to kill those who executed and convicted him to death. Charon replied by saying that wanting revenge was mortal, Jackson hastidly replied "Go to hell." It was then revealed that Charon wanted a witches' soul, saying they were like trophies. She said she wanted Jackson off the island so witches will come after him leaving them vulnerable to her. The prison gate doors opened (Charon took a sniff) and she sensed a witch was coming: Phoebe. The prison guide had guided them down the long wall of cells and said that one of the prisoners still haunt the prison as to this day. He called Jackson "The Ghost Of Alcatraz". The guide opened the door to the cell Jackson Ward and Charon were standing in and stepped inside. The guide's most fatal mistake. Charon fiercely waved her hand at the guide and he instantly died and fell to the floor, Charon said Jackson should climb inside him, and it will be his ride off the island. Phoebe ran up to the cell door and cried out "What did you do?". Phoebe could see Charon and Jackson, a clear sign she was a witch. Charon cheekly said "I hope you enjoyed the tour, See ya'" and vanished. AlcatrazTile.jpg|Floating: Jackson's Escape: Flaming Revenge After Jackson had killed Judge Renault Charon appeared and said "I have helped you with your revenge," and she then stated that is what time Ward helped her get herself a witch. Jackson replied that he is not done, he is just getting started. Charon then looks away in disgust as Jackson stabs the Judge many times in a circular motion, around his torso. RevengeTile.jpg|Judge Renault: Flames In: Disgust Advice Phoebe and Prue throw a potion over Jackson's grave causing him to burn and almost melt. Charon appears and says that it is witch-craft causing him this pain and how much it sucks. She then says it is Ward's fault because if he helped her get to them first, this would not be happening. She then says to visit his grave, this is the way to get to the sisters. AdviceTile.jpg|Melting: Advice: Flames Out Jackson's Soul Prue and Phoebe are able to finally kill Jackson Ward, as he dies Charon is able to catch his soul in a ball in fire. She is displeased by the fact that it is not a witch's soul but at least it is something. She then says that Prue's soul is safe; for now. She then flames out with Jackson and she is never seen again. JacksonSoulTile.jpg|Jackson Dies: Catches Soul: Prue Safe Trivia * The name "Charon" comes from Greek mythology. It was the same name of the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. Appearances Charon appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :The Power of Two Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Magical beings Category:Pages needing attention